Harry Potter and the Unknown
by Celestial Maiden
Summary: *New Chapter Up!* Finally some fluff!!! Harry Potter is in his 5th year! He's starting to look at Hermione and another girl in a way he never expected to! Hermione starts getting sick and acting a bit different, can Harry help her? Remember, R&R!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Pottert and its characters. I do own some of the later chapter's characters but until then they all belong to J.K. Rowling. *Sigh*Though I wish they didn't.....  
  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Temple of Blue Fire  
  
Prologue  
  
An middle-aged balding man walked hurriedly down a dark wooden corridor. His destination lay at the far end of the hallway, barely visible in the dim light. He wiped the perspiration off his brow and rubbed his sweaty hand onto his black robes. He slowed to a stop in front of the door he was to enter. His hands were shaking as he slowly reached for the door knob.  
A snarling voice made him jump in fright. "Get in here now you bloody fool! Must you waste my time with your insolence?" Echoes of the voice caused the house to tremble with age and allow some dust to fall upon the man's white hair and medium-sized bald spot. Stifling a sneeze, he quickly opened the door and made his way to the center of the room.  
Two black candles on opposite sides of a small bed were the only source of light in the room. Tonight was a full moon which could shed more light; however his master could not be caught by any onlookers. Therefore, the room would remain dark. As he reached the spherical crimson velvet rug that lay in the center, he heard the door slam behind him. He struggled to maintain his composure so as not to give off any weaknesses.  
Looking down, he once again became tantalized at the intricate designs on the rug beneath him. It was a habit for him when he cam because the rug was very appealing in a dark manner. Jet black lines wove around and through the crimson background. "To this day, I know nothing of my master's meaning to this rug. Blood falls into death-"  
"Though both are the root of all evils in this world." A chill ran down the man's spine as the chilling voice from the hallway once more spoke up. "You do not understand because of your insolence. Do you have what I ask of you Peter?"  
Peter Pettigrew trembled as he stepped forward, keeping his head down in shame." N-no, m-my lo-lord," he stammered, and closed his eyes with remorse.  
"I have no use for you then! I will see you die a traitor's death for this, you have messed up almost all my orders and now you prove to me you must have because of deception! How dare you come back empty-handed!"  
"Master please, I beg of you reconsider. It does not exist, for I looked everywhere; therefore, I brought another set of news that will make do for all your troubles with the scepter anyway."  
"Make it quick. I have no reason worthy enough to keep you alive as of yet. The scepter of Radul was an easy task. I should have known better then to send you to retrieve it, however."  
Peter winced in embarrassment at his failure. Then he stood up tall and spoke, looking at the shadows in a far corner.   
"!8 years ago, when you were gathering more armies, you went out of this realm to another that most could never go to. It was the realm of the immortals. They could grant you immortality and everlasting strength, but they did not. The king and queen left the world briefly, became ill in our world, and died. The result was a belief that they had assisted you and some of the good wizards killed them, causing our world to start a fight with them."  
"Yes, I have heard all of this before you are wasting my time!"  
"Please master you listen. The king and queen were killed three years after your downfall. They had one child, unbeknownst to us, which was raised by the top scholars of their world."  
"And, what does this have to do with me?"  
"Please, be patient my lord. The child and many of his friends were often snuck into our realm. However, no one ever noticed it because six months after the war started, the immortals were said to have sealed off all portals leading between realms so that we could no longer bother them. What we didn't know was that even though we couldn't get in, they could still come here. No one knows why because most are disbelieving.  
The child and his friends were wanted by an evil emperor so that he could gain great wealth and power. The most interesting of all is, he was banished here, and could only go to the immortal and mortal realms. No other portal would accept him. The prince refused to give the emperor immortality and his friends did the same, making the emperor very angry. He lives in a castle in our realm that is unseen to most mortals, wizarding and muggle. One must have and "eye of honesty" because the castle was made for those pure of heart.   
However, the house became haunted when, in a fit of rage, the emperor began killing many innocent children. He began to hunt down the prince and his friends, causing them to go into hiding many times. Two were targeted above all others, the prince and a female. Both were thought to be safest in the city where the emperor himself lived. It was the most unethical place for them to live.   
The girl was put in a public school in the heart of the city, while the prince was taken to a wizarding school on the outside of town. The city is London and the school were they boy lives is Hogwarts my lord. I have heard rumor that they have a memory charm upon their heads, but I doubt such a thing. If we could get the prince, we could gain immortality for you as well as other items of importance."  
A long silence followed. "You have done well, Peter. Something I must admit I would never expect from you. Exactly how many of these immortals that the prince is friends with are in this realm?" The voice drawled on and Peter let a small smile escape his lips.  
"Fifteens others my lord, though only six others bear the same age. I can get you any information on them."  
"Find out their locations, ages, and relations. I want them all. They can be used as bait and more than 0one immortal means more than one power. Now go Peter, for I need my rest. I expect your return in to days at the stroke of midnight."  
"Yes, my lord. It will be done." With that, Peter gave a small bow and exited the room hastily, ready to begin his task. As he walked down the stepped he heard his master begin to laugh menacingly. Quickening his pace, he walked outside into the orchard surrounding the house.   
The malicious echoes of laughter filled his ears as he heard his master bellow, " I will soon be invincible when I gain immortality! Then, I will take the life of Harry Potter, for nothing will be able to stop me! Hear my name and tremble, all those who dare to oppose me, both muggle and wizarding, I am Lord Voldemort, and soon I will rule the world!"  
Peter quickened his pace as he drew in a breath. "I must never fail my master again."  
  
A/N: Ok, this is the prolouge and yes there are many more chapters to come! Read and review please, and no flames! *This is my first Harry Potter story after all!* ^_^ 


	2. Surprise for Harry

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own the characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: Two chapters to get you guys started on the story! When I get 5 reviews I will post two more chapters, and don't worry, the girl Harry will talk about is not the one he ends up with, I assure you it will be Hermione because the two are made for each other!  
  
Chapter 1  
Harry's Dream  
  
Harry awoke with a start. His scar was burning and for once it was not due to a nightmare. In fact, his dream had been quite the opposite. Using the index finger on his left hand he gingerly traced the scar in a futile effort to stop the dull throbbing. A minute later, the pain had finally ceased. Sighing, Harry rubbed the scar a final time before grabbing his glasses to look at the clock. Digital numbers were blinking in the faint traces of dawn, allowing Harry to make out 6:49am.  
'Its too early to get up and start cooking, yet too late for me to go back to sleep.' With a groan, he got up and made his way to his small desk where he wrote all his letters. Taking out an ink pen, Harry began to write his friends. Grabbing a parchment, he wrote to Ron first.  
  
Dear Ron,  
I hope summer is okay for you so far. I am glad today is my birthday. Hermione wrote and said you had a surprise for me today. You better make it good! Just joking, I can't wait to see you guys again! Why haven't you wrote me this summer? I know you're busy and all, but I am a little concerned. Well, I better go for now.  
  
Your friend,  
Harry  
  
A small thump was heard near the wall and window causing Harry to jump slightly and look around. 'Dudley must have fallen out of his bed again.' Giving a small laugh at the thought, he grabbed another sheet of paper, and began his letter to Hermione.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
How are you? I hope your summer has went well so far, mine has despite the Dursley's attempts at starving me. So, have you heard from Ron? I only got one letter from him so far, can you believe it?! Hedwig misses both of you, as do I. I thought about the both of you since it was my birthday and realized how much I would have loved for you two to be here today.  
  
"So would we," chirped a tired yet anxious voice behind him and, turning around, Harry found himself face-to-face with the Weasley twins plus Ron. Harry's face paled before he broke out into and grin, hugging each of them.  
"Well, well, well, what have we here?" inquired Ron mischievously, as he gestured towards the letters. " I think its a bit unfair that you write more to Hermione than to me," he raised his chin defiantly. "Can I sense a crush, or have I not gone far enough? Don't tell me you haven't already started dating her," Ron was grinning broadly.  
Harry felt a blush creep up his face as he denied it. "She is nothing more than a friend to me, just like you."  
"Just like Ron, eh? Is there something about you we don't know Ronniekins?" George was grinning devilishly and Fred was stifling laughs.   
"No, George, our dear brother has just proven that we DO have more than one girl in the family. Can you imagine, we have two baby sisters! Now it makes shopping a lot easier, just dollies and dresses!!" Both twins were shaking with fits of laughter. Harry himself couldn't hide a grin. Ron on the other hand, looked about ready to murder them all.  
"Just WAIT until we get home," he warned through clenched teeth. Ignoring his brothers who had not yet stopped their laughter, he turned to Harry. "So, now you know why we didn't write you. My brothers were too afraid I'd spoil your surprise. You are spending the rest of the summer with us as your birthday gift, and you even get Hermione as a side gift." Ron smirked, and Harry rolled his eyes.  
"You know better than to start with that, Hermione and I are just friends. We always have and always will be."  
"I dunno Harry, after those news articles last year. I think something might be going on between you two after all. Besides, times change. Even though you may not like Hermione now, you can always have a change of heart later in life. Same with my sister. Look at how quickly her crush on you began to fade."  
"And don't forget, you have another best friend to look out for!"  
"Yes, our little sister Ronetta!!" Both twins resumed their laughter full-force as Ron began to blush.  
"Ignore them Ron. You can help me gather up everything." Ron gave a meek nod and helped Harry with his things. Then, the twins jumped out the window, popping their heads in a moment later to signal they were ready for the trunk. Ron and Harry pushed while Fred and George pulled. Soon all of Harry's items were outside and the two climbed out, Ron first.  
As Harry began to jump he suddenly paused. " Ron, what is THAT?!" he exclaimed, pointing at their mode of transportation.   
Ron smiled and patted the rug. "Its a flying carpet Harry. My brother Charlie was in the East Indies and got a bunch of them free! He gave one to each of us, but we only needed mine to get you. We simply enlarged it and set off!" Ron's grin was genuine, and Harry smiled back as he jumped on.  
"Ready guys and girls, its gonna be a rough ride back!" But before Harry or Ron could utter so much as a word, the twins sped off, and Harry's breath was taken away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Peter strode through the alley, looking around nervously at any small noise or movement. He could not be found by anyone or anything. If he did, his master would never get a report from him, not because of failure, but because of torture and death. Quietly he approached a dead end which resembled the entrance to Diagon Ally. Taking his finger, he hit the four bricks in the center and whispered, "Allegoritum." The bricks turned to nothing and before him was another alley. This one however, was not of bricks but a steel material.   
He walked quickly, casting a weary glance at every shadowy corner he would pass. At the end of the alley he saw a road and many buildings. He chose a small house close by that looked deserted, perhaps abandoned. Walking with large strides, he tried to make himself inconspicuous. Though there was no one on the road now, someone could easily spot him.  
He turned the doorknob and walked into the small house. Silently making his way into the bedroom, he stopped to admire some pictures on a mantelpiece. The pictures, if he was correct, were of a young boy the prince's age standing proudly next to two people who wore regal clothing.   
The woman, a long silky dress that was lavender at the top but slowly melted into a pale pink. She had a tiara of silver with many jewels of six various colors and one giant diamond in the middle. Her long brown hair tumbled past her shoulders and stopped at her waist. Her face was soft and her skin light, giving her cinnamon eyes an eerie sense of liveliness.   
The man, however, wore a suit much like those of business people. The only thing setting him apart from the others was his crown. It sat atop his short blonde hair and he looked as if he were forcing a smile, almost as if he were bored. The dark blue suit almost seemed to clash with his light skin. Unlike the woman, he was not fit for the clothes. His green eyes were fixed on something beyond the camera, making Peter curious.  
"This must be the king and queen of their world when they were still alive," Peter mumbled, lost in thought. A small sigh from behind him snapped him out of his contemplation. Turning around, he saw a young girl of fourteen looking up at him with scared green eyes. Her black hair, messy from sleep, fell to her shoulders and around her ivory-skinned face. She was wearing a silky nightgown and robe, meaning she had probably fallen asleep unintentionally. She opened her mouth to scream and Peter lunged at her.  
The girl put up a struggle until he put a cloth of chloroform over her mouth. He had heard it was a very effective muggle trick at making victims unconscious. Deciding he had enough for the night, he conjured a stretcher and walked out this time running back to the alleyway.   
"Damn immortal fireplaces. It would be a lot easier if I could use some Floo Powder to get back." Cursing under his breath he ran out, not caring about the open entrance. His only thought was what would happen if he did not get her back to Voldemort before she awoke. 


	3. Back to the Burrow

Gosh this doesn't even seem necessary anymore....oh well, I'm not about to be sued, so I don't own any of the characters, though I would love to. Remember to read and review!!!!  
~Sarah~  
  
  
Chapter 2  
Riding Back to the Burrow  
  
The ride was more exhilarating than anything Harry could have ever imagined. It was like riding his broomstick, but there was small changes that made all the difference. On his broomstick he had total control by grip. On the carpet however, the twins used their wands to steer. A slight movement or flick of the wand if not carefully planned could send you spiraling down to your death. Fred and George seemed to love the idea, however, and were constantly sending the four of them into loops, corkscrews, and death-defying dives before coming back into the safety of a slow straight path.  
To Harry, it was like the roller coasters he had seen and wanted to ride, but was never allowed by the Dursleys. 'Oh well, this is better anyway' he sighed and looked off to his right, gazing at the hills that were tagging along. He was in a valley he hadn't seen since his second year, when the Weasleys had taken him out of the Dursleys by means of a muggle car that had a spell upon it.  
" So, what were you doing up so early? We were sure you wouldn't be up and we were gonna have some fun making pranks for you to wake up to. " Ron confessed, stretching out on the fiery red velvet carpet, his face to the sky. Harry laid down next to him and glanced in front of him, relieved to see the twins weren't interested.  
" I woke up because my scar hurt," he whispered, trying to sound casual. Ron must have heard it in his voice.  
" What? Did you have another nightmare? Harry that's very serious you know. It means that You-Know-Who could be anywhere or could be after you or worse still...." Ron trailed off. Harry was appreciative. Nothing more about the meaning was necessary. Both knew that his burning could mean the death of another, both muggle or wizard.  
" I don't know what made it hurt, but I had no nightmare. In fact I was having a wonderful dream." Harry smiled despite himself and knew Ron had caught him.  
" Oh so that's why you were so desperate to write so much to her, you were DREAMING about Hermione." Ron was snickering and Harry knew he would never stop teasing him about her. Last year a reporter had talked about how he and Hermione were "dating" and had some sort of secret love affair going on. To the both of them it was quite amusing but Ron took it a bit too far and believed it to be positively hysterical.  
" Hey, Harry, you listening to me? Harry?!"  
" Huh? I'm sorry Ron I was just thinking. What did you say?"  
" I asked what was your dream about? I mean, if it wasn't a nightmare then it had nothing to do with Voldemort. I wondered what could make you so upbeat that's just a dream. Did you see, you know, your parents?" Ron had turned over to look at Harry seriously, and he knew Ron was trying to tread lightly on the issue of his parents.  
" No Ron, though it might just as well be. I have never wanted to sleep so badly! If I tell you my dream, you can't laugh at any of what I say or do, okay?"  
" Why, is it some dream about you and some hot babe snogging?" Ron laughed and Harry rolled his eyes before hitting him playfully.  
" Of course not. Its kind of weird really. I mean, its so real and I know what's going on and that I know the girl. But then when I wake up I realize that I don't know her and I have no idea why she's even there. Its got me so messed up inside and the really stupid part is: I think I'm falling for her."  
Ron burst out laughing and Harry shot him a glare that immediately wiped the smile off his face. " Harry, do you know what you're saying? The idea that someone, anyone, should fall in love with a girl from their dreams is outrageous! I mean, girls in our dreams are our fantasy dream girls, ones we imagine to be the perfect mate for us, so-to-speak." Ron grinned and Harry looked at him in wonder. " Hermione would be proud, I used some big words in there."   
Suddenly the two began laughing, knowing that they would son be telling the joke to Hermione, who would, in turn, beat Ron senseless. Harry and Ron calmed down shortly after, both panting for air, and Harry closed his eyes, ready to tell his dream to Ron.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *   
  
" Tell me you brought something worthy of my time tonight, Peter. I would hate to have to kill you now." Peter Pettigrew stood straight and kept his eyes down to honor his master.  
" I did, my lord. A young girl of about fourteen. She was in an immortal home. I managed to knock her our for the time being. She should wake up soon, in the torture chambers of course. I thought that perhaps since she is so young the veritaserum might work on her. We could gather much from her you know."  
" Of course we could. That is why we must keep her drugged. Give her more anesthetics before you leave. I will interrogate her alone. Be back in one hour for your next mission Peter. And this time, don't be late."  
Peter bowed and strode quickly out of the room, leaving the door open for his master. A tall thin man emerged from the shadows, his slitted red eyes examining the door his follower had left from. Quietly, yet quickly he walked across the room and out the door, almost as if he were gliding. Another room two doors down on his left was slightly cracked. Smiling, He walked to it and opened the door, hearing a small mumble from inside.  
The room was dark except for a light shining on a small girl laying on an examining table. The girl seemed to be a female version of Harry Potter minus the glasses, causing him to smile despite himself.  
" So, you are the one my servants have brought to me? I would have expected more than a mere child." He gave a laugh before standing by her side. The girl was gagged and unable to reply. Taking off her gag, he watched her glance around lazily.  
" Where am I?" she questioned, the words slurring together.  
" You are in my chambers, where you will be for many more nights. Don't worry, you'll be safe, but I need to know why you were in that house."  
She blinked dazedly. " I was, was, where my brother is?" Her questions were running with her answers. He decided to give her a small spell to paralyze but also awaken her as he took out his wand.   
" Geratidum Vitalium" he murmured and watched as the girl regained her senses but was unable to move.  
" Who are you? Where am I? When my brother finds me you'll be sorry!"  
" Your brother does not even know you are missing. I am a person who merely wants answers. If you can give them to me, I will assure you that I will see you safely into your parents care."  
" My parents are dead, by filth like you." She said the last word with spite and Voldemort felt intrigued.  
" Why are your parents dead? Is that why you were there, you live with your brother?"  
" My parents were killed by a plague brought on by you filthy wizarding types. You got them sick and they were murdered by a group of Nomads because they were too weak to fight back. My brother is the only one I have left and if you touch him I'll kill you! My headmistress will make you pay for disturbing our hiding place, it took her weeks to find!!" The hatred in her eyes overjoyed Voldemort and he knew he could use it to his advantage.   
" My dear child, I am the Great Dark Lord Voldemort. My followers and I are trying to destroy all of the wizarding race. They have betrayed us, killed innocent people, and proven to be too weak and ignorant to thrive. Join my group as my right hand and together we can reunite you and your brother while destroying the lives of all those who destroyed yours." He watched as the girl looked at him with hatred then, with wonder. Finally, her face broke out into a grin.   
" You have a deal." Voldemort took the spell off of her and smiled. Tomorrow would be a good day indeed. 


	4. Arrival At the Burrow

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and its characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and the publishers who make her famous. Enjoy!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: Arrival at the Burrow  
  
Harry sat on the shore of a lake, a vast meadow behind him and clear sapphire-colored water in front. A lone cottage was situated on the top of a hill to his right, and small smoke ringlets came out of the stone chimney. The gate a mile behind him, along with the bridge connecting the cottage to a small island designated in the center of the lake and the cottage itself were the only manmade objects for as far as the eye could see. The sky was a pure royal blue, darker and richer in color than any sky possible. The sun was a dark golden yellow as it reached its peak position. Harry blinked in disbelief as he realized he could see the sun moving, that it was going far too fast for normal standards. The grass beneath him was a pure emerald, and he felt quite surreal as his fingers cascaded over each blade smoothly.  
The water did not reflect any of the sun's rays, and as tempting as it was, something in Harry's mind told him it would be foreboding to even consider swimming in it. So, instead, he took off his shoes and let his feet sink into the water. Looking up, he watched the sun threaten to set at such an early time in a clear and untouched sky. No clouds dotted the atmosphere, and something told him that clouds never did align the sky. In a sense, the sky too was a vast lake.  
Harry's face jerked as he saw a rock skim across the lakes surface and land in between his partially spread feet. Curious, he looked towards the direction it was skipped from. A young girl leaned on the rope supporting the wooden bridge suspended thirty feet above the water. She seemed not to have notice him and so he decided to see the rock she had thrown. Grabbing the rock, he felt a chill go through his body and pulled back instinctively, still clutching the rock. It was smooth to the touch, and brown with a golden streak the color of the sun lining the center. Looking back up at the bridge, Harry realized the girl had disappeared. 'I wonder what they call this thing?'  
" Its called Tiger's Eye," a soft voice behind him answered. Harry stood up and turned around to find the mysterious girl standing behind him, only a few feet from him. She was slightly taller than him and about his age. Her ivory skin was slightly freckled, and covered mostly by loose strands of her brownish black hair which fell to her waist. In the sun's light Harry could see highlights of red and blonde as well. Her dress was silky and flowed loosely down to her ankles, allowing her peach sandals to catch his eye. The straps were small seashells and each one was adorned with a small diamond positioned in the center. The dress itself was a beautiful rose, white at the top and gaining color as it continued down. The neckline was a V-shape, and allowed Harry to see three small necklace chains of gold, silver, and a metal he had never seen more. He assumed that each had an ornament but they were tucked into his dress. Her aquamarine eyes were warm and inviting, causing Harry to feel slightly at ease by her presence.  
She took a step towards him and closed the gap between them. Her eyes staring intently into his. "The Tiger's Eye is only found here, in Zelenia, my homeland. A few years before we cut ourselves off from your world, we sent some of your kind a small amount as a gift. It was mined out and sold as jewelry, but no one of your race found it valuable. It has many uses, but none were discovered; therefore, we refused to send any new shipments back. The Tiger's Eye is a very remarkable stone." His eyes never left hers as he subconsciously held out his hand, revealing the stone to her. Gingerly, she placed over hand over the stone and his palm. Harry involuntarily shuddered at her feel; it was sending constant chills up his spine.  
"I must speak with you, in person, and soon I'm afraid. You are a very trustworthy person, and I know that because I know your parents. I need your help, for your sake as well as mine. Many lives are in danger, and there is nothing your kind can do to stop it if things get out of hand. I can not explain to you here, too many people can overhear our conversation. Please, give me your promise that you will help me."  
He only nodded, unable to speak due to the large lump in his throat. His heart was beating rapidly, and Harry felt as if his chest would explode from the pounding.  
" I must go, but I will see you again in one week. Goodbye, my friend. I wish you the best of luck, and a happy birthday." Harry stared at her, confused and bewildered as she removed her hand to show that the once dark stone was now a bright light of pure white. The rock began to glow and give off a light so bright it nearly blinded him, and Harry had to close his eyes as he was plunged out of the dream world and into his own.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And that's where I always wake up," Harry concluded, looking over to see his best friend's reaction to the story.  
" Zelenia, that name sounds so familiar, but I can't place it. I remember hearing dad talk about it once or twice a long time ago. Maybe we should ask Hermione about it when we get back, if anyone would know anything it would be her." Both boys broke into a laugh as they thought f their best female friend who was undoubtedly the only one among the three who always thought rationally.  
"Then you won't have much time to wait before you can ask her,. we landed two minutes ago, " laughed Fred, who were listening in on the conversation.  
"Yeah and even we could tell you what Zelenia is," mocked George, content that both Ron and Harry were blushing in embarrassment.  
"Its the immortal homeland. You know, the immortals who worked for You-Know-Who? That's where they live."   
Ron looked skeptical. "And what makes us believe that?"  
"Because for once the twins aren't pulling your leg, they are absolutely right," giggled Hermione, walking towards them. The twins each pulled her into a hug.  
Ron and Harry got off the rug as it took off, heading straight for Ron's room. Hermione smiled and hugged them both. " I have been waiting for you guys, you took your time."  
"Sorry, we were a little tied up."  
"Yeah they were daydreaming about the girls in their dreams, just like I day dream about you 'Mione." Hermione raised an eyebrow before giggling as Fred kissed her cheek, enjoying the glares both Ron and Harry were throwing at them. She knew that both of them were very protective of them but Harry couldn't imagine her going along with the stunt. Hermione stood on her tiptoes and kissed Fred's cheek.  
"I told you not to do that in front of everyone," she giggled, and Ron was instantly in between the two   
"Ok, what the HECK is going on here? This is way too much for me to handle!" he roared, looking ready to pounce Fred and Hermione at any moment.  
"Calm down squirt, we're just getting to you. Besides, we wouldn't want to take Hermione away from you or Harry now, would we?"  
"That's it!" as Ron prepared to lung at Fred, Hermione stood in front.  
"It was a joke, Ron, calm down now," she warned, glaring at Vim. Ron was reluctant, but calmed down and released his fists that he had clenched. Seeing Ron calm, she turned to Harry. "So, should I wish you Happy Birthday now or later?" she drawled before giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
"Definitely later, I don't necessarily want to see you two snogging. Its very unnecessary," George said, and made a fake gagging noise. Both Harry and Hermione blushed, as Ron rolled his eyes.  
"I wouldn't doubt it after Harry's little encounter this morning."  
"Encounter? What kind of encounter?" inquired Hermione, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. Harry waved his hands back and forth, shaking his head and mouthing no repeatedly.  
"Oh yeah, he had a real interesting dream last night, and guess who it was about."  
"Who?"  
"A certain friend of his named Hermione who he is utterly obsessed about, and after waking up he decides to write her a five-page letter about how he misses her." Harry looked about to faint as Hermione looked over a t him suspiciously. Then she turned to Fred.  
"You should have been watching your brother better. Now everyone will now that we are dating and with a comment like that, that I am cheating on you with him. After last year, that's the last thing I need."  
"Should I kill him then 'Mione?" Fred snickered, looking at Ron's pale and confused face.  
"Wait, I don't think you understand," Ron sputtered, backing away from the group. Harry could not help but laugh at the seriousness of this issue.  
"I we perfectly understand all right. You dug too deep, and now you've dug yourself into a grave. Looks like we will have to kill him. Grab him and take him inside, will you Freddie?"   
Hermione was grinning with a look more terrifying than even Draco or Voldemort was able to conjure. In fact, Harry was almost sure that the two of them would have probably had an accident if she had given them that look. With a flash Fred grabbed Ron as he attempted to dash away and slung him over his shoulder. Ron beat down onto Fred with both fists as he began to walk indoors, Hermione alongside him. George and Harry looked at each other before bursting into laughs and walking after the Fred and Hermione.  
"Good heavens, its 6:30am! What are you doing out of bed this early?" Mrs. Weasley inquired, pulling Harry into a hug before glancing at Fred and Hermione who had not managed to wipe off their guilty grins. "Its too early, I don't even want to know, but I will warn you this Fred, if you influence her to be so much as half the troublemaker you were, it will be your head, mark my word. That goes for you as well George, so wipe that smirk off your face." George, who had been silently laughing looked at his mother with as much sincerity and seriousness as he could muster, despite the situation.  
"Oh dear, where's Ron?" It was too much, and the twins could not contain their laughter as Mrs. Weasley gave them deafening reprimands. before she could finish her lecturing however, a shrill scream pierced the air causing Harry to cover his ears.  
"Go and make your sister stop her screaming now, otherwise, you'll be dealing with me the rest of the day in a foul mood. Besides, I have a feeling whatever's upsetting her is your fault to begin with." The twins let out a groan before dragging themselves up the stairs, Harry and Hermione following close behind.  
"Hermione, do I want to know why Ginny is screaming?" he looked over at her questioningly, watching her face contort from a blank stare to one of laughter and embarrassment.  
"No, and I wasn't part of it, but I think you will find more of an enjoyment out of the situation than I did. I feel sort of bad for her actually." Harry could not help but dread the sight that lay before him as the twins opened the door.  
Hermione was right, he would get more than she did out of the whole site. Ginny stood atop her dresser, screaming her lungs out as a spider-no wait, a snake- a shape shifting blob slide across the room. To make matters worse, the blob took a final form-its true form- in a most horrid picture. Ron stood before them, red hair and skin that changed color every five seconds, but most importantly, nude before them. Ginny grabbed the heaviest item possible and threw it at him. Ron was hit on the head, leaving a perplexed crowd of four in the doorway to look nervously at her.   
"Perverts! Get out of my room now! And take that freak out!"  
"That freak is your brother, you do know that don't you?" snickered the twins, watching her reaction.  
Ginny looked at her brother, lying unconscious on the floor with a confused stare. Then she got mad. "Ok, which one of you did this to him? Tell me now before I go and tell mom what you did!"  
The twins eyes grew wide and immediately both of them stepped forward, belting out apologies. Ginny mad stare faded away as she sighed and gave a small giggle. "I should have known it was you two. All right, I won't tell anyone, but in return, you have to do all my chores until school starts. Deal?" Both twins looked reluctant until Ginny sucked in another breath, ready to call her mother if the two didn't comply.  
"Deal," the twins said in unison, and grabbed Ron to take to their room. Ginny turned to Harry and Hermione as if just noticing them.  
"What's going on? When did you get here Harry? I thought the twins were going to wait awhile before going to get you."  
"Things got switched around and they got me a little earlier than expected, not that I'm complaining of course," Harry explained, quite hastily. Ginny nodded, looking at them suspiciously. Suddenly, all attention drew to Hermione as she fell to the ground, her hand on her head.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hermione dear, are you all right?" Mrs. Weasley held a damp cloth to Hermione's forehead as Harry and Ron sat on the opposite side of the bed. Ron's skin had finally returned to its natural state thanks to his older brothers, but Ron would still change every once in awhile. With a groan, Hermione opened her eyes. Struggling, she pushed herself up onto her elbows, but Mrs. Weasley getting nudged her back down. "You need to rest. You gave us quite a scare you know," Mrs. Weasley smiled at Hermione's dazed look, and both teens could not help but grin. Hermione had fainted and been unconscious for over 8 hours. The doctor had been talked to, and would come in to visit her if she did not wake up by the end of the night.  
"I feel a lot better but, I can't remember what happened. Where am I?" she looked around confusedly, struggling to regain her senses.  
"You're in Ginny's room, dear, and I think it best if you not get up for the rest of the day. You look quite drained."  
"Are you my nurse? Who's Ginny, and what are you two doing here anyway? I'm mad at you both!" Mrs. Weasley looked at her with concern as the two boys immediately stopped smiling.  
" I-I....yes, yes I am your nurse, and I will be looking out for you while you recover from your your fainting spell." Hermione looked skeptical, but before she could speak, she gripped her head in pain. "Are you all right? Listen to me Hermione and tell me where you hurt." Hermione gave a small indication to her forehead before lapsing into unconsciousness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Peter, tell me what information you have for me." Peter bowed before handing his master a list, which was instantly placed to the side. "Good, now find the rest," Peter gave a smile before leaving quickly. Voldemort looked over at the list.  
  
Males:  
Jerald Webbs-15-???-Barley High School  
Ryan Lyncaster-15-America-Bravo Academy*  
Ronald Corvin-15-Austraila-Hurlington School for the Gifted*  
Jacque Delacour-11-France-no school*  
Charles Seals-13-America-no school*  
???-15-England-Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Kenelle Cassington-10-???-???  
Griffin Markeate-4-America-???  
  
Females:  
Fleur Delacour-15-France-Beauxbatons*  
Sarah Seals-15-America-Bravo Academy*  
Amuro Intrickia-14-???-no school  
Chloe Corvin-14-Austrailia-no school*  
???-England-15-Trinity School for the Gifted  
Lauren Cassington-15-???-???  
Maridia Cassington-10-???-???  
Scott Terrae-5-???-???  
  
All 16 of the subject immortals had been discovered. Even more importantly, 7 of the kids have been completely exposed and their locations known. The others were close, but not yet ready. After a moment of thinking, he called for two of his loyalist followers. Two tall figures shrouded in midnight robes apparrated before him.  
"You called for us my Lord?"  
Voldemort turned to Lucius first. "Yes, I did. Your son goes to Hogwarts, have him watch for a student that shows even the slightest abnormalities, or do not possess a factual pureblood background. That will be all."  
"As you wish my lord." With a small pop! he disappeared and Voldemort turned to the young man next to him.  
"What news have you brought me today, follower? Good I hope," his gaze was intent on detecting any signs of discomfort among his follower, but none were detected.  
"I have none as of yet, the Ministry is in a deep conversation and I have yet to learn what they are speaking about."  
"Well, tell me as soon as they speak."  
"Yes, my lord." The figure bowed in respect.  
"Liar!" An arrow shot through the air, landing in the man's chest. For a moment the man stiffened, but his body never gave way as he died. He stood before Voldemort, tall and lifeless. Voldemort walked towards him cautiously, examining the once alive corpse of his follower. "I wouldn't touch him if were you," came the voice again as Raven walked into sight from amidst the shadows. She apparently had kept herself from being discovered, even from him.  
"And, why pray tell, would I not want to?" Raven didn't answer, but merely nodded for him to return his gaze to the corpse. It was becoming a solid blue, the color of pure ice. Raven walked over and kicked the corpse in its stomach, causing it to shatter into many ice pieces. Impressed, Voldemort looked at her. "Why did you kill him? He was one of my most trusted servants you know."  
"If that was your most trusted, then you are in trouble. He was spying on you, and I was tired of you wasting your information on such a pathetic life form, especially since it deals with my well-being as well as yours. He knew more than he said, and has been lying to you for quite some time. I got sick of seeing you filter out information unnecessarily to the opposition. Its how you lose a battle you know." She carelessly flipped the loose strands of hair behind her head.  
"You are quite exceptional. I like how you shot the bow with an alarming sense of accuracy. Is it possible for you to teach me to do the same? My followers could be a lot better off if they could learn such a technique."  
"No I can't unless you would want me to kill them all. Only I can touch the arrows and the bow which wield s them. Any other would freeze and end up as your loyal follower over there did."  
"But you can pass on the gift correct?"  
" I can only pass then gift on to one person every few years. The question is not merely about whether or not I can, but who I choose to give it away to and how I come about doing it."  
"Pass on the gift to me and we can hold in our hands an army twice as powerful." Raven looked at him with mild interest.  
"Perhaps I just might."  
"Good, now in the meantime, maybe you can tell me about each of these names and who they are in relation to you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: Ok, that was the longest chapter I have done yet! I have a lot more of the story to write and in tve next chapter, we find out from a doctor what's going on with Hermione. To make things more interesting, Charlie comes in for a visit, but not on the best of terms.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Adieu and Farewell My Friend

A/N: Sorry I accidentally posted the 5th chapter instead of this one so today you get two new chapters!!! Remember to R&R and I will get the sequel and more chapters out soon!!  
  
Chapter 4: Adieu and Farewell My Friend  
  
Harry sat in a velvet chair across from Ron who shared the couch with his sister. Ginny was stretched out along the couch with her head on Ron's lap, and Ron was slumped with his face contorted as he stared at nothing.  
It had been 5 days since Hermione had suffered her fainting and memory troubles, and since then she had done nothing but assure everyone that she was fine and back to normal. Harry knew as well as the others that she was bluffing, but felt no need to stress her by admitting his skepticism. She seemed to be getting along better, she didn't faint and hardly complained, except for a few minor headaches and stiff muscles. The main concern, though, was that she refused to eat and when they had finally forced her to, her body had rejected it almost instantaneously. Today was the worst day, and so the doctor had been called.  
*~Flashback~*  
"Oh look at the flowers Harry! They were just planted yesterday and now the are at least 3 feet tall!" Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him to a small flower bed atop the hill they had walked to. The burrow had seemed a bit crowded and unusually loud, though in reality Harry knew the day had been no different.  
"Hermione, they're just flowers, why do you care so much?" Hermione, who had bent over to smell the flowers stood up straight and turned back to him.  
"Because I just do, I don't always have to have a reason for doing things. Besides, its not like it will kill you to look at some flowers."  
"No way, I think its a bit too girlie for me, but thanks for the offer anyway."  
Hermione let out a small laugh and looked at him, her cinnamon eyes shining bright.  
"And so you're telling me that I am not a girl because I shouldn't be looking at flowers? I'm not just about books and learning you know, I do like some girlie things, after all, I wore a dress last year didn't I?" Harry blushed causing Hermione to laugh even harder before tackling him. Soon the two were wrestling and rolling down the hill to land near the feet of Ron and his younger sister Ginny, who were quite perplexed to see the Harry had landed on top of Hermione in a very suggesting matter.  
Both were offered a hand up as Hermione and Harry looked away from each other, blushing profusely and brushing off their clothes. "Guess we picked a bad time to tell you dinner is ready huh?" As the four began to walk towards the door, Hermione collapsed in a heap.  
~*End Flashback*~  
Since then Hermione had only gotten worse. She woke up briefly and proceeded to attack Ron with such a rage that a paralysis spell had to be put on her. She would constantly wake up and have convulsions; her body was constantly shaking though she was sweating and had five quilts plus two comforters wrapped around her. The doctor had allowed only Ron's parents to enter the room, for fear that, if contagious, the other children might catch the illness.  
A small mumbling of voices and a door being shut drew Harry's attention to the doorway, where, shortly after, three adults came into view. The first one, Ron's mother, was in a beautiful sun dress whose bright colors clashed greatly with the sorrowful look she bestowed.   
Molly jumped slightly as Arthur, Ron's father, put a hand on her shoulder as if to show comfort. Arthur's robes were a midnight blue that made him appear deathly pale because he too possessed a grim look.  
The third, and last, was the doctor who had examined Hermione. Unlike the other two, the impish man who was slightly taller than Professor Flitwick and remarkably close to him in looks (despite the fact this man had all his hair and it was gray not white), gave no indication of a bad or good outlook. In fact, he seemed quite bored to be there at such a time, causing Harry's stomach to do a flip in anger. He watched carefully as the doctor talked to the Weasleys in a quite voice, before taking off with a small pop!  
Ron got up, careful not to disturb Ginny, who merely moaned and curled into a fetal position. "Mom, Dad, what's wrong with Hermione?" Harry got up and stood next to Ron, as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at one another, each unable to speak.  
It was Molly who broke the silence. " They don't know what she's suffering its never been heard of before. She was sent back to her parent's home to spend her last few-" Molly stopped and immediately began to cry. Ron and Harry looked at each other in confusion until reality struck. 'Hermione's dying,' screamed Harry's mind and instantly he felt shallow. To lose another person of great importance and friendship was worse than anything he had encountered yet. Judging by Ron's look, he too was facing the same dilemma.  
"Go up to your room and rest for today. We will go and get your supplies for you. I think its best for you to have the day to yourself after such a problem and don't worry, I'm sure Hermione will be just fine." The two boys nodded slowly but neither were aware of what had been said. Harry walked alongside Ron in silence until they reached his room, where they could feel Ron's parent's eyes on them as they had walked no longer. Suddenly Ron broke down and in that instant Harry realized just how lonely life would be without their bookworm.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The days went by fast to all but Ron and Harry as they stayed in his room, talking and eating in isolation. The twins and Ginny had tried to talk once, but then they gave up realizing that they were not able to help the matter any.  
Harry sighed and looked at his watch. the digital numbers were flashing 7:49PM constantly. He felt a sudden urge to break it, but instead sighed and thought about tomorrow.  
'I'll be going to Hogwarts tomorrow Herm, and this time you won't be with me." Ron walked into the room and sat down next to him.  
"This can't be real can it Harry? I mean, this has to be some sort of dream that we are gonna wake up from and laugh about you know? Blimey, its all too bloody confusing for me. I can't take the thought of losing her or you."  
"I feel the same about you and her. I mean, I don't really remember my parents which kinda leaves me less sorrowful, in a way-not that I don't love them or anything- its just that Hermione's been there for me for four years of my life and I can remember her.   
I think I took her for granted. I mean, you and I, we had some quarrels but she stood by me and when I was against her idea you stood beside me. She's always helped us and endangered her life and reputation without question. She was brave when she had to be and stood up for or to us when necessary. I don't think we're anything without her."  
"I know what you mean and even though we always fought I still thought of her as one of my best friends. She just is so stubborn and rational. Do you remember when we first met her? She was a real bookworm then and would never go against our school rules. Now that we've known her, she's loosened up and been willing to bend the rules to benefit us both. She was quite a laugh in divination class." Ron and Harry laughed.  
"I don't remember a day when she wasn't."  
"Yeah something always had to be going on with her." Both boys sighed and looked out the window in silence. Finally, two hours after sunset, they retired to their beds.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Harry and Ron sat in a lone compartment near the front of the train. The twins and Ginny had occupied the last one and neither Ron nor Harry was in the mood to be cheered up. With a half an hour to go both boys were already dressed and ready for their first day back.  
A large ginger cat made its way towards them. It purred before jumping up and sitting in between Ron and Harry, nudging each one before purring at their pets. 'This cat has a squashed-in type face!' Harry thought looking down at the cat.  
"Harry, this is Crookshanks!" Ron exclaimed, and the cat looked up upon hearing his name.  
"Blimey Ron, what's Hermione's cat doing here?" As if on cue the twins and Ginny appeared in the doorway.  
"Harry, Ron have you seen- Oh how cute! That cat is so adorable and he looks just like-" Ginny began reaching over to pet the cat and sitting across from Harry.  
"Crookshanks" Harry and Ron finished before she could.  
"That would be because it is Crookshanks."  
"What?!" gasped the twins in disbelief. They sat down next to Ginny as the three of them gawked at Crookshanks who was now sleeping in Harry's lap.  
"Has anyone here seen a cat? I need to find it," a young girl stood in the doorway hands on her hips as she searched the room with her chestnut eyes. In that moment Harry was taken back to previous memories.  
~*Flashback~*  
Ron had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again. The boy without a toad was back, but this time a young girl was accompanying them.  
"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She appeared quite bossy with bushy brown hair and large front teeth.  
"We already told him we hadn't seen it," Ron replied, seemingly anxious to have her leave. She was too busy looking at the wand in his hand to notice.  
"Or are you doing magic? Let's see then," she stated, looking at him.  
*~End Flashback~*  
The girl in the doorway stood exactly as Hermione had. She was almost their height and except for thin blonde hair down to her waist she was identical to Hermione.  
"Crookshanks, you found him!" she exclaimed, and reached for the cat. Ron however, stood in the way.  
"Not so fast, this cat doesn't belong to you does it?"  
"Of course not, and I never said it did,"  
"That's because it belongs to our friend and we're not letting you take him just because she isn't here." Fred warned, glaring at her. She gave a glare back as her eyes turned ice with coldness.  
"You don't know who that cat belongs to so give him back to me now!" she threatened, putting her fists into the air.  
"The cat belongs to our friend Her-" Ron cut himself off as she looked at him, confused.  
"How do you you know Mya?"  
"Mya?!" the Weasleys plus Harry exclaimed.  
"Yes, Hermione Jade Granger to you but I call her Mya and she's the owner of Crookshanks, she has been for two years."  
"How do you know Hermione?"  
"That's my business and if you won't give Crookshanks then I will get Vim later. You can be sure of that." The girl walked off leaving the compartment full of confusion. 


	6. A New Acquaintance

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: Sorry for no Disclaimer last chapter so I'm making up for it with this one! I do not own any of the characters minus the mysterious black-haired girl and Emily. The rest belonog to J.K. Rowling and so she gets that credit! Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming!!! Remember, R&R!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A New Acquaintance  
  
  
Harry stared out the of the carriage as they were taken to Hogwarts. The young girl had disappeared and as he got off the train, he looked at all the first years, but she was not with them. Ron and Harry were too upset to talk to their friends, Harry didn't even bother to look for Hagrid as they got into a carriage.  
The twins must have realized that Harry and Ron were in no mood to talk to their friends, because they got into the carriage and began to silently talk among themselves. Harry was grateful that the Weasleys were giving them space. Hermione's sickness had been a shock to the twins and they had taken it almost as bad as Harry and Ron. Fred and George stayed in their rooms for awhile after they heard the doctor's statement.   
As the carriage slowed to a stop, Harry sighed before poking Ron gently on the shoulder. No words were necessary as the two silently got out and made their way towards the Great Hall. Many onlookers turned and stared, but none dared to speak to them. 'I guess news travels fast here. Everyone must know that Hermione became ill,' Harry thought as he walked past a group of sixth years who begin to whisper excitedly amongst themselves. The doors were opened and held open by two goblins, each grotesque in resemblance. As Harry and Ron approached the doors, the were stopped by a hand to their shoulders.  
"And where might the two of you be going?" Dumbledore asked, turning them towards him. "I believe we should talk."  
"About what?" Ron sulked, and Harry knew that he was not wanting to discuss the matter any more than he was.  
" I believe someone is here to see you, and I think you ought to go and visit them before the others find out."  
" Ok, yeah, we'll go after dinner and see this visitor of ours, ok Professor?" Ron sighed, rolling his eyes.  
"Don't think I didn't give you fair warning. It will be too late after dinner. The choice however, is up to you." Dumbledore strolled off, and was soon out of sight. Ron looked over at Harry giving a face that distinctly said 'what-was-that-about?' Harry could only shrug as the two made their way into the Great Hall and to a seat at the Gryffindor table.  
All the teachers were present minus the headmaster and McGonagall. She was no doubt ushering in the first years, who Harry was surprisingly excited to see. He felt that the young girl was among them and wanted to know more about her, not merely because of what she had said, but of who she was and how such a girl could look so close in resemblance to Hermione.  
The Professor walked in hurriedly and was followed by a young and   
surprisingly small group of first years. There could not be any more than 15 newcomers and yet something did not seem right. 'Where's Dumbledore?' Harry wondered, but before he could ask Ron, Ron had already began to speak.  
"Harry, Hagrid's missing and we haven't gotten a new teacher this year!" Ron said.  
"Dumbledore's not back yet either," Harry commented, looking around as Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, silencing the Hall.  
"Students, this year we unfortunately do not have many newcomers but two new students will be in here shortly. Until then, we will begin the Sorting Hat ceremony and the newcomers will be sorted when they arrive." The Sorting Hat began to sing as Harry and Ron gave nervous glances around the Hall.  
" Attriarch, Gabrielle!" A young freckled blonde ran up to the stool and sat down as the Hat was placed on her head. A minute later, the stitching opened up.  
"Ravenclaw!"  
"Bently, Marx"  
" Hufflepuff!"  
Names were called until no more remained. As if someone had set off an alarm, the entire room went into silence.  
"Wonder where the others are?" Ron muttered, but Harry could not reply. The doors flung open and Professor Dumbledore walked in casually. Following   
him was Hagrid, who was accompanying what appeared to be a young girl almost their age, with raven hair and amethyst eyes, much like the color of the Tiger's Eye in his dreams. She walked briskly and seemed to have an aura all her own; almost as if she were the only person of importance in the Hall.  
The most interesting site, was the two people behind, who Hagrid had told to wait, an were in the shadows before anyone could see their faces. Dumbledore walked up to the Teacher's Table and stood at his seat.   
"Students, I would like to welcome all newcomers and welcome back all previous years. This year, we have two new teachers. One, you all may know, because she was a student last year and this year will co-teach Defense Against the Dark Arts with a former student."  
Harry could have sworn he saw Snape's eye twitch, but the pate look his face gave told Harry that something else was on his mind. Something standing at the entrance to the Hall. A quiet buzz had started up as Dumbledore finished, but all words were stopped as the students looked to the entrance and gave a small gasp.  
Standing in the doorway, or rather, leaning against the doorway was the young girl from the train, and leaning against the other door stood none other than Charlie Weasley himself, but they were of no concern. The main person was the one in the middle, because standing between the two was Hermione Granger, looking quite happy, and more herself than ever.  
" I still need to be sorted, headmaster," the girl said, and Harry almost thought he saw her roll her eyes.  
" Go and sit on the stool then, and we will see to your sorting." Dumbledore replied, and gestured toward the stool in front of the table. The girl walked lazily to the stool, unaware or ignoring the eyes that bore into her as she seemingly glided across the floor.Professor McGonagall, a little pale but still herself, grabbed the Hat to place on the young girl's head.  
"Please tell me your name and age," McGonagall asked curtly, her lips pursed.  
" Granger, Emily Nicole Granger and I'm 11." Another gasp filled the air as the students teachers, and even the headmaster all looked back to Hermione.  
"SLYTHERIN!" Baffled expressions filled the Hall as the students looked at the Hat which still had not been placed on the girl's head. Rather it was hanging about a foot over her, and was looking a bit agitated that no one had placed him on another head or put him down.  
"What house did you say?"  
" I will say this one more time for all those who were busy looking at the only other Granger, her house is Slytherin and no other." The hat was placed down and not a word was spoken.  
  
  
  
A/N: What an ending huh?? I can't believe I stopped there but I thought I should put at least one good cliffhanger in the story. Most of you probably know who the girl alongside Hagrid is, and the new girl has a reason for her attitude towards Hermione's friends. The story is getting started and in the next chapter we get to go and see what the dark lord is planning! I will try and keep off of the dark lord and more on Harry Potter, and as soon as possible I will post another new chapter! 


	7. Midnight Rondezvous and Tea for Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All of the characters minu the few I made up belong to J.K Rowling who is great.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all your reviews and don't worry, I'll have my sequel up soon!! I'll try and update every time I get on but I might not always be able to! Thanks for the concern about my family, they are pulling through quite well and should be better in the next few days!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
A Midnight Rondezvous and Tea for Two  
  
Ron and Harry sat in their dorm rooms, unable to comprehend the events that had just occurred. Hermione's sudden recovery and appearance at school had been devastating enough, but the young girl that shared the same features and last name was related to her as well. Her attitude was bossy, and know-it-all, perfectly mimicking Hermione's, and the most interesting was she was put into Slytherin faster than anyone ever known in the history of Hogwarts. Dumbledore   
said so himself.  
At midnight, Ron got off of his bed and shook Harry. "I'm going to the common room. Neville's snores are driving me to insanity. You going to come?" Harry gave a nod and the two put on some shoes before trudging along sleepily. They reached the common room to find the twins and Ginny already there, talking at the round table used for homework.  
Ginny looked their way. "Can't sleep either huh?" Both boys shook their heads no before sitting. Harry sat in between Ron and George, and Ron sat next to Ginny. She and Fred were on the ends, but they kept an open space as if they were expecting someone else to come down.  
Fred looked over at them. "So what did you guys think about the dinner? I personally felt like dying on the spot." Ron slouched into the chair and Ginny put her feet on the table.  
"I can't believe Hermione's related to that.... that..... thing! That Emily girl is nothing like our Hermione, and did you see everyone's face when they picked her house? I mean, I know the Hat was quick to pick Draco for Slytherin but damn was that a bit fast!" Ron said,. crossing his arms.  
"I agree, besides looks and the way the two talk, Hermione and the girl share no similarities. I think one of them had to be adopted or an oddball. "Harry sighed and leaned back into his chair as well. Now that the conversation had started, he was fully awake.  
"You know, Hermione as our teacher is going to be very strange. But then again, Charlie's no better either. Could you guys imagine Hermione and Percy teaching the same class?" George wondered, and the two twins burst out in laughter.  
"I don't think you'd want to, I would be more concerned of what a teacher such as myself would say to the headmaster after finding her students awake after curfew, don't you?" Hermione's voice rang from the portrait hole's entrance where she emerged from the shadows, looking at them with utmost seriousness. "Especially after how badly you talked about my sister."  
The group immediately sat upright as Ron's seat went backwards when he tipped back in surprise. Giggles could not be helped as Ron, blushing, got up and sat back down, careful to hide his face. Hermione grabbed a seat and sat down between Fred and Ginny, filling the space that was once on Harry's mind.  
"Thanks for saving my spot Fred," she said sweetly, and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Ron looked upset and Harry felt outraged, not just that the others had known, but because something else inside him was bothered by her so close to Fred. He believed that it was his brotherly bond with her, it always gave him the urge to protect her, just as Ron did Ginny.   
"So you guys really think that I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher huh? Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not. The girl that was walking alongside Hagrid took the position. They say she's really good, and Charlie's there because we get to learn about dragons this year. Charlie said they might let him bring a few in like he did last year.   
I told him that I thought his job was very interesting and that I loved the ancient ruins and so he offered to take me as an apprentice, isn't that the best?!" She clapped her hands together and sighed dreamily, very unlike Hermione. To deepen the moment, she slouched and put her feet onto the table, identical to Ron's previous position.  
"So, who is that girl anyway?" Ginny asked, looking over at Hermione and mimicking her posture. Ron had confessed that the reason Hermione's illness had devastated Ginny so badly was because Ginny looked to her as an older sister, seeing as how she had no other of real blood.Ginny was obviously trying to be more like Hermione, an instant factor that Ron's statement had been right.  
"Her name is Amuro Webb. She says that she was from a small city in Australia, and transferred here for the job. The Ministry thought she would be more than qualified to do a good job. Now, I suppose I should tell you guys what happened after I left your home before you go absolutely bonkers with anxiousness.  
I was sent home and I remember that I kept falling in and out of consciousness, each time longer than the previous. I finally made a total day before coming to, and found out my parents had called an old friend of the family who was a nurse, Jane Eaton, I believe. Anyway, she told me that I just had a summer flu that was going around in the muggle world and gave me some medicine.   
She told me I would be tired for a few days after that, so my parents talked to Professor Dumbledore and he said that I could come that very day. I don't remember the ride, but the next time I awoke I was in the Infirmary. I found it impossible to move most of the time and it took me a day to regain the strength to open my eyes, another to speak, and the last to walk. The last day was today, and as you can see I am fully healed and ready for just about anything!"  
Ron looked at her skeptically, but before he could say anything, the twins spoke up. "Did you see Draco's face when your sister put the hat on? He and Snape looked about ready to fall off a cliff!" Both twins were laughing again, but Hermione was still. She looked as if she had realized something.  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked, and she looked at him, her cinnamon eyes shining with sadness.  
"I have other things I wished to tell you, one however I am not sure if I should. The first, and most important to you as of this moment, is not my sister but my cousin and newly made child, Emily Nicole Granger."  
"Newly made WHAT?!" Ron exclaimed, jumping out of his seat and shaking his finger accusingly at her. "What did you get yourself into this time?"  
"Sit down Ron, I did nothing of the sort, or that's any concern. Emily is my younger cousin and my godchild. Two months ago she was in a car wreck with her parents and both of them were killed. Because I am her godmother, she goes into my custody as myself being her legal parent and my parents are also watching her to make sure she is adjusting. They are also helping because I am legally underage to take full responsibility and custody over her, at least until I am out of school and have a job."  
"Is that why she is so cruel to us and just about everyone else she's run into?"  
"No, I don't know why she treats you as she does, but I could tell from the moment she locked eyes with you that she was not fond of you or anyone else in the room. It is very unlike her, she is so nice back home and with her other friends."  
"Yeah well her attitude here makes us all very skeptical about that,' George scoffed and Fred nodded in agreement.  
"Look I know she has a reason for being mean, I just have to get her to tell me. She's been very tense lately, especially since You-Know-Who attacked six cities and killed all those people.  
That brings me to my second thing I want so badly to discuss but I am not sure if I should. Your brother Charlie swore me to secrecy and I should keep my promise but i feel, the need to let you guys know, especially since you might be able to help me. If I tell you, you can not tell anyone, especially with the way that you guys have a way of letting things slip." Harry nodded along with the others and Hermione took a deep breath before she continued.  
" You need to hear my entire story before you say anything, and I know that the news will be quite shocking but its important that you do listen. The first night I got here, they put me into the Infirmary, and I woke up sometime after. Dumbledore had been staying in my room, he said he had been worried about my condition and the fact I wasn't showing any signs of gaining consciousness. I woke up but was too weak to move, even to open my eyes. So when Charlie walked in to talk about his information, Dumbledore felt no reason for them not to talk there. That's the reason I accidentally overheard what they were talking about, and after I was able to talk I told Charlie what I had heard. He made me swear that I could tell no one, because it might leak out into the press or rumours will get started.  
Your brother Percy was attacked but is doing just fine now. He was in the first city that was attacked and one of the first survivors reported. The Ministry refused to tell anyone because they were afraid of it getting to the presses. The had to interrogate him and found out he was attacked by You-Know-Who and a young girl around our age. When they went to treat his injuries, they said he was near death and almost impossible to heal. It was a sheer miracle that he pulled through, and to tell you the truth, he was supposedly dying when Charlie talked to Dumbledore the first night. I deliberately kept my eyes shut to hear his condition when Charlie came in the next night.  
He spoke about the girl and gave a description of her that they believed lacked sufficient credibility . She's about Ginny's age and has looks similar to Harry. Jet-black hair, green eyes, light skin, she just lacked glasses and a scar. She was on a dragon of some sort, but the description too was unheard of, in fact, there is not even an extinct species that could resemble the structure of the dragon Percy described. The girl didn't use a wand either, and the magic she preformed was far too advanced for any witch 9or wizard to do, even greater than You-Know-Who and Dumbledore! That can only mean one thing: she's an immortal.  
They said that Percy's testimony lacked credibility. It was about to be written off until the five other attacks occurred, each with at least one survivor claiming to have seen the exact same girl and reporting her to be on a beast resembling a dragon. Over three hundred wizards and witches were killed, and more than a thousand injured. The attacks were in towns so the Ministry had some trouble, but were able to pull up a cover for the investigation. After that, the Ministry had no choice but to accept Percy's story as a credible source in the attacks. As benefit, you guys will be reimbursed for ten years so that you guys won't get mad about them keeping it from you for so long or the near death of Percy."  
Hermione paused, seemingly not finished but unwilling to say more. She looked at the Weasleys and Harry followed suit. The twins were pale and rigid, unable to speak or move. Ginny looked horrified, but unable to vocalize her confusion that was written over her face. Ron stared at the table, his hands folded as he subconsciously twiddled his thumbs. He seemed to be staring so hard at the table, that if he were to look at it anymore it would probably break it in half by telekinesis.  
"The important thing is that he is all right," Fred sighed, looking at Hermione. "Thanks for telling us that. It means a lot to us considering that you are usually too much of a goody two shoes to break the rules." Ron, George, and Ginny both gave a small nod of agreement.  
"Thanks," Ron murmured, and George muttered a quick thanks as well.  
"Hermione, not to get off subject or anything, but I had this dream a while back that I really have been wanting to ask you about." Ron groaned and rolled his eyes.  
"Careful Harry, wouldn't want 'Mione to think you were cheating on her, would you?" Ron snickered, and the twins began to laugh as well.  
"Shut up Ron, you know what I meant," Harry retorted, glaring at him before turning to face Hermione. "In my dream there was a girl who told me she wanted to talk to me because we were all in trouble-"  
"Harry you know I don't believe in Divination, why do you wanna ask me something like that?" Hermione, cut in, waving a hand in disgust.  
"You didn't let me finish. She said that we used to be friends with her kind, and that an attack made both of our worlds separate so that nothing more could hurt their world and that they could do no more harm to us. She said that she was from the home world of Zelenia, do you know any place like that?" Hermione looked at Ron whose eyes were large in realization. He opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione cut him off.  
"Harry, do you know anything at all about Zelenia besides from your dream?" She watched as Harry shook his head, then gave Ron a warning glare to control his anxiousness before continuing. "Harry, Zelenia is kinda like the Forbidden Forest of our world. We're not allowed to go there unless we wish to die in the most horrid of ways. Its most commonly known as the world of the immortals, the immortal realm."  
The twins shot their heads up and Ginny sat forward, instantly caught with the story. "I thought they wanted us to forget about them because they believed that if we learned about them we would get a curiosity or feel a need of revenge and go after them, getting us all killed." George asked, looking at Hermione intently.  
"That is true, but in the restricted section there was a few books on it . I checked out some in second year while we were looking for information on the Basilisk. The books had been in my room though, and I didn't really think that you needed me to return them or know anything from them, did you? I found out some information, but it wasn't solid and very vague, basically just notes and highlights of the events."  
"And those would be?" Ron urged, seating himself as close to the table as possible.  
"Immortals come from the land of Zelenia and are identical to us in looks. They exhibit some characteristics that clearly set them aside from us and regular muggles. They were pretty much intent on staying away from us, coming into our world briefly and refusing to take sides on any of our issues."  
"So what makes them so bad then?" Harry asked, and Ron looked at him.  
"They're evil, in almost every way possible, how can anyone not know why they are so bad?!" Ron exclaimed and Hermione waved a hand in disgust.  
"You never let me finish. Now where did I leave off? Oh yes, any way, You-Know-Who came to power and was searching for a way to make himself invulnerable and able to rule forever. He traveled to the land of Zelenia in hopes of meeting and talking to the king and queen. The king and queen were ill but took gave him their finest troops, saying that the troops would be faithful to him so long as he remained in power. They died a few years later, and its rumoured that they had a young boy around three or so at the time.  
The troops believed that the whole death was a setup by the Ministry thanks to the doings of You-Know-Who and began killing everyone in sight, both muggle and wizarding. When You-Know-Who was defeated, they returned to their world vowing revenge for the innocent victims and many lives our world took. Apparently, the Ministries and muggle world had joined together and managed to take out some of their world as well. So their new leader made a negotiation with our Ministry leaders and they agreed that no mortals could go through the portals and no immortals could go through either.  
It has come to our attention in the past few years however that we might have been scammed on that deal. The immortals did seal off the portal, but they have other methods of getting through. Meaning that there are many immortals in this world as we speak. Charlie says that a spy for the Ministry has told them that they know two immortals are in London, a boy and a girl.   
Not only that, but the boy is supposed to be the young prince they've been talking about. That young girl might have been another herself and a friend of his. Either way, she seems quite strong and agile, strong enough to overthrow You-Know-Who, it makes me wonder why she chose to work with him. Surely she wouldn't gain anything from the fighting, would she?"  
"I don't know, but it makes me very suspicious now. Who are the people anyway or do they not know yet?"  
"They don't seem to, and if they do, the spy hasn't reported back yet with the information. Here's the big thing though, and you really have to keep this a secret: one of them goes to our school."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Voldemort looked down at his list. The young girl had proved more valuable than he could have possibly imagined. She knew the location of almost every person he could not find, and even knew a few that were not listed. Only one person remained a mystery, but he had no doubts about her. He read off the names and crossed out each of the ones that had already been captured.  
  
Males:  
Ryan Lancaster - 15 - America - Bravo Academy  
Ronald Corvin - 15 - Australia - Hurlington School for the Gifted  
Jacque Delacour - 11 - France - no school  
Scott Seals - 13 - America - no school  
Kenelle Cassington - 10 - America - no school  
Jerald Webbs-15-London-Barley  
Griffin Markeate - 4 - America - no school  
  
Females:  
Fleur Delacour - 15 - France - Beauxbatons  
Sarah Seals - 15 - America - Bravo Academy  
Chloe Corvin - 14 - Australia - no school  
Lauren Cassington - 15 - ??? - no school  
Maridia Cassington - 10 - Australia - no school  
Blossom Corvin-17-China-out of school  
Veronica Corvin-17-Egypt-out of school  
  
The list was nearly complete. With a contented sigh, he began to put the list away, only to have a small note fall out from the bottom of a pile of notes underneath it. Curious, he picked it up and grinned as he read. The girl was definitely the best at finding people.  
  
Voldemort,  
I know for a fact that at least tow of the immortals are indeed at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am going to go there personally and see them brought back myself. I have a feeling your followers might find them too difficult to handle. I will also track down and bring that Potter boy to you. I know you have been meaning to ask me if I could, and since he's at the school I will bring him back with me.  
Sincerely,  
Amuro Raven Webbs  
  
  
  
A/N: Finally, that was a pretty big chapter but not as long as tve next two that I'm gonna post!! Thanks for the reviews and I'll try and get another chapter and maybe the sequel out by tomorrow!! 


	8. Defense Against the Dark Arts and the Tr...

Chapter 7: Defense Against the Dark Arts and the Tree of Hope  
  
Harry walked along a lakeside. He went up a hill and found a bridge. It looked unstable, the wood splintery and ropes hanging loose, but he nonetheless found it a sudden thrill, as if he were doing a dive for the golden snitch in quidditch games. As he got to the center of the bridge, he looked down at the water's crystalline reflection.  
"Its beautiful, isn't it?" the voice caught his attention as he looked up to find the face of the young girl that had haunted his dreams for the past few weeks once again.  
"Yes, I don't really remember the beach, and I don't know how to swim well." he blushed, gripping the rope railing tightly. She must have noticed because she placed her hand over his and squeezed it reassuringly.  
"I know you are a bit troubled, but we aren't what we seem. I can't show you now, they'll find me if I do. I can't be caught, not so soon, but you must know this. You have three mortal moons until I leave you forever, along with two others who are currently at your school. They are right under your nose, and the people you least expect. Don't go by what the books say, deception and misinterpretation plague them all I'm afraid. I know you will find me if you trust your heart, and go by instincts alone. I must see you soon, Harry, we are both in danger. Please find me soon. When you awaken, open your photo album to the last page. You'll know what to look for if you relax and don't try to look. "  
Harry felt confused, but nodded in agreement. "Ok, but where are you? At least tell me you are in London or England," he pleaded, desperate to find her.  
"I am afraid that I cannot, someone may be here as we speak, so I must be brief and very secretive. Talk to one of your friends, develop a plan to fall asleep at the same time today, I should try to speak with all of you if possible. I believe now, that you should go, your friend is suffering from great nightmares."  
Before he could protest, she waved a hand and a bright light appeared, sending Harry hurtling back into consciousness.  
" Whoa!" shouted Ron as Harry bolted upright, causing Ron who had been sitting beside him trying to wake him up to fall off the bed. "You scared me!" he gasped, clutching his chest.  
"Are you okay?" Harry asked, his voice ringing with concern. Before Ron could reply, Dean and Seamus came bolting into the room, pale and exhausted.  
"You guys, Hermione's been taken to the Infirmary!" Dean managed between breaths, and Harry ran out of the room, Ron following behind quickly.  
When they reached the Infirmary, it took Dumbledore's permission to let them see her. Ron let out a moan of anguish as the two gazed upon her. Suddenly Harry felt a great sense of deja vu, realizing that she looked almost exactly as she did right before school started.  
Her eyebrows were furrowed, she was obviously concentrating very hard, and underneath her eyelids, her eyeballs were darting rapidly, making it seem as if she were wary of something. She let out a small whimper and clutched the sheets with white knuckles, her body was frigid and pale. Had it not been for the amount of sweat apparent on her, Harry would assume her to be in a winter place or a lifeless corpse.  
"She has been having these for the past few weeks I'm afraid, " Dumbledore spoke sadly. "Apparently, she is beginning to find it harder to wake up from them each time."  
"Do you know what they are about?" Ron asked worried, not taking his eyes off of Hermione. Harry however, found the sight unbearable hand turned towards Dumbledore.  
"Not yet, I've been keeping them in a Pandorium," Dumbledore replied, and held up a shiny crystal ball that glowed with a gold and pink hue.  
"What's that?" Harry asked quizzically.  
"Its made for storing dreams, but mostly nightmares, almost like a pensieve, except no hair is required. I just need to keep it near her while she sleeps. I have been ever since she came here. The first night she had been quite delirious. Don't worry though, she will be in class shortly so go on and she will catch up to you. She requested to go today, so don't worry, she will turn up, even if she escapes from this room."  
"What about you? Are you gonna stay with her?"  
"Yes, Ron I think it best. I will let you watch her in class though, I trust you two." A black dog and a bearded man came in quickly, shutting the door behind them. "Ah, Sirius, Remus, so good of you to come on such short notice."  
The dog transformed into a tall slender man with scraggly black hair and the bearded man threw off his disguise.  
"We came as soon as we heard Albus, thank you. Is there anything we can do to help?" Remus said, walking towards them. He paled at the sight of Hermione. "Bugger, she looks as if she's been bloody mutilated!" he cried, and felt her hand.  
"She looks worse than that, "Sirius muttered, and ran a hand through his hair. "How long has she been like this?"  
"Just last night, did you bring the medicine?"  
"Yeah but the woman was reluctant to sell it to us, she said we weren't the type to need something like that." Sirius grunted, pulling out the vial. Dumbledore nodded and lifted Hermione's head slightly, bringing the vial to her lips. carefully, he parted them and had the potion run down her throat. Within moments, her body relaxed, and her tired eyelids fluttered open.  
"What are you guys doing in my dorm?!" she exclaimed, and then noticed Sirius and Remus. "Sirius! Remus! How long have you been here! I've missed you guys so much!!" she got out of bed only to fall and hit the ground.  
"You're not that well Hermione, your nightmare took a lot out of you," Dumbledore warned, as Remus and Sirius tried to help her stand. When she fell back down, Sirius picked her up and held her while Remus snickered.  
"Trying to sweep her off her feet? I don't think she'd be interested," he teased, and Sirius glared.  
"Quiet you!" he snarled, and refused to release his grip of Hermione.  
"Hermione, do you remember what your dream was about?" Ron asked hastily, eager to know what had upset her. She merely shrugged, as if uninterested by the question.  
"I always forget when I wake up," she said.  
"Harry, why did you bring your photo album here?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Oh yeah, I meant to look through it earlier but Seamus and Dean told us about Hermione so Ron and I rushed here before I got a chance to," he explained, and Ron walked over.  
"That was then, and we should be going NOW. We have two minutes to get to our first class and if we're late we'll be in big trouble!" he rushed, and grabbed Harry's hand leaving him to wave a feeble goodbye to his godfather and friends.  
Surprisingly, only eight other classmates were in the room, the others filed in right at the bell. Ron sat down to Harry's left and the put the stuff on the seat in front of Harry to save for Hermione.  
Hermione stumbled into the classroom a few minutes later, followed by Draco and his two followers, Crabbe and Goyle. They were watching as Hermione struggled to get to her seat, and Harry realized in anguish that the only seats left were right next to them. Draco sat directly to her right, Crabbe in front of him and Goyle took the seat to Harry's right, directly behind Draco. Ron leaned forward.  
"How do we know this girl exactly, Hermione?"  
"She graduated last year and was in the Ravenclaw house."  
"Which is exactly where all bookworms should go," Draco sneered, and received laughs from Crabbe and Goyle.  
"Anyone can be a bookworm compared to you Malfoy, all they have to know is the alphabet," she retorted, and Ron and Harry both snorted with laughter. Draco gave her a glare and spoke icily.  
"Yes, well its quite hard to compete with a brownnoser who has no life or friends. Besides, you can't even get a boyfriend."  
"That's not what Krum said, and besides, I don't want fashion tips because you obviously don't have any sense in matching colors or good clothes do you Malfoy? One thing though, your face is very attractive, I will give you that. How much lipstick and mascara do you have to put on before you can look like an ugly bimbo?"  
"You'd do best to watch your mouth Mudblood, before you regret it," Draco threatened, glaring. Harry was afraid Hermione was going to break down or that Draco was going to make the fight entirely too rough for her, but she sat up tall and had an unaffected look over her face.  
"I already do regret it, I talked to you didn't I?" she taunted, her eyes sparkling mischievously. Draco looked at her full of hatred and the rest of the class, Harry included, could only watch in horror at Hermione's new boastful personality. "You know, you could get good grades if you actually learned and weren't a complete ass once in awhile."  
"Quite impossible if a bookworm like you is in my class, in fact it seems quite illogical. Besides, you're the one who needs the education, not me. I could do just fine with the job already set up for me, but you might get a job as a servant in my dad's home if you straighten your attitude."  
"Why? At least I know two forms of an insult beside calling names and teasing, I don't think you could honestly give me any more than three names, you haven't the entire time we were here, unless you consider my last name as a form. Then I could give you four. Either way, they are all getting to be a bit old and quite useless, so call me them all you like but they won't do the slightest bit to annoy or hurt me."  
"At least I have a life," he muttered, gesturing to a novel she had already placed onto her desk and had began to pick up for reading. She looked at it curiously and started to read, almost as if she were ignoring the last comment. However, she spoke up as she turned the page.  
"You not going to tell us just what exactly your life is Malfoy? I wouldn't consider running around with my head up Snape's ass and picking on other houses as well as younger students to be much of a life, if you ask me. " Draco opened his mouth in protest but Hermione cut him off with a dismissive wave.   
"I already know what you are going to say, and my answers are as follows. You obviously can't play quidditch, Harry beats you just as well as the other Houses do each year. Your girlfriend is ugly and obviously a snob, which begs a person to ask if you were so desperate that she was the only one you could bribe, and that was only because she couldn't get a date herself? But the funny thing about her is its quite obvious she controls you, or as my young sister said this morning, has you in check."   
Draco eyes were boring into her, and his fists were clenched in fury. Hermione however, looked uninterested, and continued to read her book.  
"Do you know my father-"  
"Is very rich and powerful? Yes, yes, I've heard that far too many times and I could honestly care less. Go ahead and tell him what I've said and done, in fact, why don't I tell him for you? I'll make sure to mention the fact that I am a Mudblood, oh I bet your father would like to know his son was told off by one of my kind. I'm sure your punishment will be far worse than anything they could conceive for me."  
Hermione gave another wave, and looked back to her book, uninterested in anything Draco might say in retaliation. Draco fumed, and stood up, getting ready to attack her. In a flash Harry and Ron were in front of her, and equally ready to fight.  
A laugh filled the room and the class turned their attention to the teacher's desk, where the girl who had walked in alongside Hagrid now leaned against the desk, arms folded and smiling in amusement.  
Her sapphire dress hung loose to stop at her ankles, allowing the class a small glance of black sandals lined with blue jewels. The dress was a silky V-Neck, and trimmed with midnight blue velvet. She had her hair in a tight bun, and was curling a loose ringlet carelessly around a single finger. Around her neck were three necklaces, each a different length. The first reached the edge of her V-neck and was a gold chain with a small black amulet. The amulet looked to be the size of a baby's fist, and had small carvings that Harry could not make out. The second was mid length, and a silver chain with a diamond heart the size of a quarter as its charm. The third was a black choker covering an inch of her neck, with neatly spaced diamonds going around in a straight line in the center, while at the very front there was a gold design woven into the choker that almost made a triangle. Two sides and the center were replaced by sapphire jewels, ones that were identical to her dress.  
She waited for the four of them to take their seats before speaking. "My name is Ms. Webbs, but in the classroom you may call me Amuro. As some of you might have already heard, I graduated last year from the Ravenclaw house. I now teach Defense Against Dark Arts and my co-teacher Charlie Weasley teaches Defense Against Dark Magic, and advanced study of this class which you will take at the beginning of next year.  
For our first lesson, I want each of you to take out your textbooks and place them on the center of your desk. Once you have done so, chant the levitation spell and wait for my next instruction."  
Harry and the others placed the books and chanted as told, looking at the teacher impatiently as she watched them.  
"Are all your names in the books? Good, now in your mind, think about how much you like or dislike the book, and imagine where on Hogwarts grounds-if any other place-you would like to see this book. When you have picked the place, close your eyes and focus on nothing else. If all goes well, we should be able to see ourselves who likes their book or not."  
Harry thought about a place that he would rather see the book and decided it would be rather amusing to see it hitting Draco on the head repeatedly then in his satchel. He closed   
his eyes and thought about the book, imagining the look of agony as Draco tried to run away from it. 'That oughta teach him some manners,' Harry thought and could not help but let a grin escape.  
"Ow!" All the students opened their eyes to find Draco being womped repetitively by a class book, and many bursting through the windows. No one's, not even   
Hermione's, was still in the classroom. It was not the biggest problem however, as everyone was looking on in fits of laughter and disgust as Draco swapped desperately and covered his head, trying to stop the book from its constant attack.  
"Petrificus Nomalitus!" Amuro said sternly while waving her wand. The book floated above Draco's head, no longer moving. Draco still covered his head protectively with his arms, untrusting of the book. "Accio!" she ordered, and the book flew to her outstretched arm. She opened to the first page, and chortled.  
"Harry Potter, I do believe this is your book." She held it out and blushing, Harry walked forward to take it. However, she held it out of his reach.  
"Go back to your seat Mr. Potter, and call it from your desk, I would like to see just how much you have learned.Embarrassed, Harry returned to his seat and called to it.   
"Accio, book!" Harry's book came flying to land in the center of his desk, as it had been moments before. Blushing, he noticed that the whole class was looking at him in a mixture of emotions, and Draco looking about ready to kill him.  
"As you can see from Mr. Potter, whatever you had imagined happening to your book is now occurring. For the rest of class, we shall scout out the books, one at a time. This lesson is to prove to you a very important fact.  
You may think something, and wish it to come true, only to be made fun of and criticized, but with the right tools and skills you can make a fantasy reality, just as I made your imaginations take flight. Dark wizards used the ability to read mind using telekinesis and found out victim's desires, fears, strengths, and weaknesses. Information like that could be used to torture, gain allies, or even battle when the time came for such needs.   
However, learning to make fantasy reality is a very dangerous and powerful tool, one that often became someone's downfall. With that said, let us find your books. Since Draco was the first victim, tell us where you imagined yours?"  
Draco stiffened at the thought. "I imagined it to be thrown at the next Gryffindor that passed by our room." Slytherins laughed while the Gryffindors snarled. Amuro remained indifferent.  
"Very well then, outside we go." Harry walked in between Ron and Hermione as the class made their way out into the hall. Amuro followed soon after, and shut the door behind her. Harry looked around but could not find Draco's book. A few moments later, a small group of girls running errands were waking down towards them. Out of nowhere, Draco's book appeared, and smashed into a girl on the far right. She immediately began crying until Amuro ordered for two other errand girls to take her to see Madam Pomfrey. She then turned back to Draco.  
"Call yours back and now why don't we ask Ron Weasley to name his book's location?" Ron jumped but Then stepped forward slowly.  
"In the potion room miss,' he squeaked, and somehow Harry couldn't help but shake off the feeling that Ron had wished for something bad. As the group walked quickly to the Potions room, Harry lagged behind with Ron and Hermione doing the same. The were in sight of the door when it was suddenly shoved open, causing it to slam into the wall. Seconds later, Snape came running out with the book and many cauldrons diving at him.   
"PEEVES!" he bellowed, and the whole class minus Gryffindors were roaring with laughter. Amuro waved her wand and said something Harry could not hear over the laughter. Ron's book came flying over to her, and the cauldron's went back into the Potion's room. Snape could not suppress a sigh and smile of relief, before he glared in their direction.   
"Have you seen Peeves?" Amuro smiled innocently.   
"No, I was just taking the class out for a walk near Forbidden Forest, hopefully they might get eaten and I'll have less students to worry about." Both teachers laughed momentarily before Snape gave a small nod and walked back into the classroom, not closing the door.  
"For not telling anything Slytherins, considering he is the head of your house, I will give no homework for a month. Now, let's find more books, shall we?"  
The class ended far too quickly, and most students, even Slytherins, were reluctant to leave. She had mended all damages done to anyone or books, and at the end collected them and set them in a bookshelf in her closet, telling them they needn't worry about carrying them. Hermione had been kept after briefly, and came into class an hour late, saying she had been helping Ms. Webbs with something. She would constantly check her pockets, and Harry wondered what she was holding in them. Still, he did not ask, figuring that she would tell him sooner or later. Harry was very bored as the day dragged on. Snape was unusually high-tempered in Potions class, and Ron kept saying it was because of his book. Harry could not help but agree silently, though he tried to continually tell his friend otherwise. Hermione had been a bit different however, and rather quiet that day, allowing herself to partner with Neville instead of himself or Ron.  
Classes ended and Ron left them early, mumbling something about getting changed and taking a shower before dinner. Harry was left alone with Hermione, and the two walked slowly in awkward silence to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry would look over to make sure she was alright, and wanted to ask her something, anything to get a response, but his voice was gone. He was nervous around her strangely, and couldn't figure out why. Hermione however, seemed totally oblivious to everything, as she ran into the doors a few moments later. Falling back, she was caught quickly by Harry.  
"You okay, Hermione?" he asked her concerned. She gave a small smile.   
"I'm fine Harry, just thinking about something is all. Where's Ron?" Harry looked at her in shock. Exactly how long had she been thinking?  
"He's been gone awhile, he wanted to get and get dressed or something." Hermione giggled and Harry felt confused.  
"Guess he really does want to impress her if he's that concerned about his hygiene. I just never thought he'd et a crush." Harry looked at her blankly.  
"Who?" He demanded, and Hermione looked at him surprised.  
"Didn't he tell you? He likes Lavender Brown, and he wants to go out with her, but he's too scared to do anything. I guess he was scared she might overhear or something when he told you. Either that or the fact that I made him in return for telling him I had a crush on somebody. He wanted to now who I liked for quite sometime, and I agreed to tell him if he told me about his crush." Harry felt upset. Something about hearing she liked someone else a lot upset him, but he couldn't figure out why.  
"Harry, if you don't mind, I'd like to skip dinner tonight. Emily and I are going to be outside under the large tree by the lake area if you want to join us later. You don't mind do you?" Harry shook his head and she gave him a quick hug.  
"Thanks, and don't tell Ron I hit the door, okay? The last thing I need is him teasing me about it even more!" Harry laughed until she gave him a small kiss on his cheek. She waved goodbye and skipped off, looking rather pleased. Harry stared after her in wonder, and couldn't help but bring a hand up to his cheek. He smiled goofily and then jerked his hand away in realization. 'I am getting a crush on Hermione!' his mind screamed, and Harry's stomach felt a bit queasy. Trying to ignore the thought, he walked inside and sat down next to the twins, who were busy laughing about their brother.  
"Hey Harry, what's wrong? You look a bit pale!" George asked, and Harry could only sigh. Things were getting really confusing.  
"I've got this problem, but I can't really say, because I don't want anyone to know,' Harry explained, and felt himself blush. The twins exchanged glances before grinning.  
"What, do you want to ask Cho out or something?" Fred taunted, and Harry shook his head, looking down at his untouched food before stabbing a carrot with his fork. Both twins stopped smiling.  
"Whoa, this looks bad Harry, and even worse, not over Cho. So who then?" Harry looked at them and sighed in defeat.  
"You can't tell anyone, but I think I have a crush on Hermione." Both twins looked at each other before laughing. Harry blushed, and couldn't help but be angry. "Its not funny!"  
"Yes it is, Harry, we thought it was something big! Bugger, everyone can tell you like Hermione, the only two people who can't are you two! Besides, what's the big deal? its obvious she likes you too, so go and ask her out! George explained, and Fred nodded Harry shook his head.  
"No she doesn't." He took a drink of pumpkin juice.  
"Yes she does, and besides you know what they say, when you're in love, you're too blinded by it to see the other's feelings before they admit it." Harry nearly choked on his drink as Fred looked at him curiously.  
"Love?! I don't think we're that far yet, are we?" The twins laughed and shook their heads.  
"You two don't have to date to fall in ,move, you just have to have a very strong feeling of attraction towards each other, though sometimes-OW!" George jabbed Fred hard in the chest and Fred glared.  
"Really? I guess I should tell her how I feel then huh?" Harry gulped as the twins nodded. He got up and walked to the exit, and made his way outside. As he neared the lake, he could see Ron walking alongside Lavender, and Lavender held a rose in her hand. He shook his head in amusement at his friend, and walked off to find the tree that Hermione was under with her younger cousin.  
"Do you think she's the one?" He heard Emily ask Hermione skeptically, and could tell but Emily's snort that Hermione had nodded.  
"She shows all the qualities."  
"But that doesn't mean a thing, Draco does too but he not one. Besides, aren't we supposed to be looking for the prince?"  
"Yes, but I think the prince is who goes to a public school, and not the girl. I think they girl; went here and that she is the one we've been searching for."  
"What about-"  
"I know about that, and I think you were right about there being two more here as well. I also think that you were right in suspecting who you did, though I am not to proud to admit my agreement, It was a bit too shocking I'm afraid."  
"Well, its not that big of a deal." Harry walked into their sight and the two quickly changed subjects.  
"I am going to be on the quidditch team you know." Harry raise in eyebrow and   
Hermione sighed.  
"I thought they didn't accept first years?" he asked politely, and Emily just glared before giving a scoff.  
"They accepted you didn't they?" she sneered, and then sat up from her lean on   
Hermione's shoulder. "I'm going to go on up to the common room and see who I can torture. Bye!" She gave Hermione a small hug before running off with a mischievous smile.  
Hermione only sighed before patting the ground next to her.  
"I don't know what I'm gonna do with her," she said, and then smiled at   
Harry. Why aren't you eating?" she asked curiously, and Harry froze.   
He was too scared to tell her, but he knew that if he didn't, the twins probably would. They had a way of scaring him into doing stuff, and this was one of those times.  
"I needed to talk to you alone so I came to sit," he sputtered, looking at the ground.   
He knew he wouldn't survive if he had to look her in the face.  
"Well go ahead Harry, I'm listening," she urged, and Harry gulped before forcing himself to look at her. She looked too innocent, and   
Harry was on the edge of going insane from the way she was making him start to feel. Until now, he had never really noticed the feelings and believed them to be an urge to protect her as a big brother would do. But now his body was giving him way too many different signals, and he couldn't control them and talk to her at the same time.  
A thunder clap sounded overhead, and soon after sprinkles of rain started to fall. He smiled at the stroke of luck, and got up and extended his hand to Hermione. She didn't take it.  
"I'm going to stay outside Harry, I like then rain." Though the canopy leaves absorbed most of the rainfall, a few drops were still leaking through. He took her hand and pulled her to her feet.  
"You'll get sick, and we didn't need you any worse right now, especially after this morning." A flash of lightning occurred and she smiled at him.  
"I won't, but you should probably go in, we can talk later." Harry shook his head no and then looked at her.  
"If I'm doing this bad now, I won't ever bring myself to tell you later," he confessed, and then looked down at the ground."Hermione, I have to tell you something about us."   
As he looked back at her, he couldn't tell, her a thing. After all, nothing was necessary, for Hermione had pulled him into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, and promised himself that he would never forget this tree, for it had given him tremendous hope in professing his love.  
Emily watched them from her dorm window, and frowned in disgust. "I can't see why anyone would wanna kiss a boy! I hope she likes what I did, it took me weeks to learn a spell that could make a storm. She better be grateful!"  
  
  
A/N: Finally, another chapter up, with a bit of fluffiness at the end for everyone!! It was also proof that Emily is not as bad as she seems, considering she helped the two get together. In the next chapter, someone steals something from Dumbledore and we find out who Hermione suspects is the female immortal that is friends with the prince!!! The next chapter will be up sometime in the next few days, so be watching for it. Remember to R&R!! 


End file.
